The World's Evilest Fictional Villain
by Mrs A. Solidor
Summary: Xemnas wishes to earn the title of World's Evilest Fictional Villain in this year's contest, held on the infamous Villain Island. Pitted against fictional villains everywhere, will he manage to wrench the title from Sephiroth, the reigning champion? R&R!


**The World's Evilest Fictional Villain**

_By Lunascape_ (Luna) – **My first fan-fiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or whatever I use in my fan-fiction. I only own the plot. Kays?**

**----------**

**Summary: **Xemnas has signed up for a reality series known as 'The World's Evilest Fictional Villain', where villains and antagonists from various TV shows, movies and video games come together to vie for the title of 'World's Evilest Fictional Villain'. The Superior is determined to win. After all, he does have an entire Organization's support. Will he succeed?

----------

**Chapter the First**

The door swung open as Xemnas ran hurriedly into his blindingly white office, waving a piece of paper excitedly. Placing his heartless paperweight on it, he giggled mirthfully as he re-read the words printed on it, filling himself to the brim with anticipation.

_Dear Xemnas of Organization XIII,_

_Congratulations! You have been selected to be a contestant in 'The World's Evilest Fictional Villain', a reality series that will be shown on the Antagonist channel every weekend. Wonderful prizes and the ultimate title await you, trials and tribulations will deter you. But if you succeed, you will be crowned the world's evilest fictional villain, an achievement indeed! But beware; the road to fame will not be an easy one. We will see you tomorrow on Villain Island at 8 am sharp._

_Much regards,_

_Sephiroth Sr._

Xemnas giggled and rubbed his gloved hands together gleefully. He would take the title this year. Too long had they rejected his application. Every year, he'd gotten the standard rejection letter:

_Dear Xemnas of Organization XIII,_

_We are sorry to say that your entry has been denied. Apparently, you are not evil enough to join our contest Please try again when you have gained a credible amount of infamy._

_Much regards,_

_Sephiroth Sr._

But this year, it would be different.

----------

"One ticket to Villain Island, please."

Xemnas said, placing a dollar note on the countertop. The man behind the counter stared at the Superior with beady eyes, before slipping the money into his jacket and handing Xemnas a grubby ticket which stank of fish. Xemnas winced and picked his luggage up from the ground, trying to regain some of his confidence before departing for Villain Island. He was very intimidated by the other passengers on the ferry, mainly because they had swords, guns and other cool weapons, and he only had his aerial blades. There was one silver-haired man with a long sword that looked like it could slice anyone in two.

Xemnas shuddered.

"The ferry has opened for boarding. Please board within five minutes."

Xemnas clutched his bag to his chest and gingerly boarded the ferry. The other villains followed after, calmly fiddling with their weapons and strange magical powers. The other passengers to Villain Island shifted nervously in their seats, feeling extreme regret for choosing to watch the reality show live. But it was too late now. The Superior had opened a packet of potato chips and was hungrily stuffing them into his mouth.

"Can I have one?"

Xemnas looked up to see the silver-haired man from earlier. He was looking down at the nobody with icy chartreuse eyes, while holding out a hand to receive the snack. The Superior shuddered, before fishing a few chips out of the bag and handing it to the man, who smiled and popped the chips into his mouth. "I'm Sephiroth by the way." Xemnas narrowed his eyes. "You look far too young to be Sephiroth Sr." Sephiroth shrugged. "The man's name isn't really Sephiroth Sr. He just picked that name because he admires me. After all, I did win the title for years in a row. You aren't going to beat me."

"I'm going to try."

Xemnas replied. Sephiroth grinned and pointed at a stuffed teddy bear poking its head out of Xemnas' bag. "Right," He said, before walking away. As he left the Superior in his seat, he looked back and said, "Make sure I don't see that plush toy again or I might be forced to decapitate it," the silver-haired man said, before smirking and moving back across the aisle of the ferry.

"The ferry has arrived at Villain Island. Please disembark."

----------

"Welcome to the World's Evilest Fictional Villain, taping live from Villain Island!"

The announcer said, waving an arm towards the lines of villains behind him. "We have a great many contenders, but only one of them will be awarded the title! As you may know, Sephiroth of Final Fantasy VII has taken home the grand prize more than ten years in a row! Will he ever be beaten? That's what we're here to find out!" The announcer gestured to the building behind him.

"This is the building in which the contenders will reside for the length of the competition. For now, the contestants will be divided into teams. Namely, the Red Team, the Blue Team, the Green Team and the Yellow Team. Contenders, please check the name list pinned on the bulletin board to see which team you're in. Now, the rules of the contest."

The rules flashed on the screen.

**THE RULES OF THE COMPETITION**

**Unauthorized killing of any audience members are not permitted.**

**Do not litter the premises.**

**Co-operate with your team members for the team games.**

**Do not use your weapons/magical powers for good. If discovered, you will be disqualified immediately.**

**If any non-villainous items are found, the owners shall be disqualified immediately.**

**Contenders are to be outside at 8am sharp every day.**

**Bribery, trickery and other backhand methods are allowed.**

The villains stared, dumbfounded at the random addition of the second rule.

"Now, to introduce the contenders!"

----------

**Author's Note: Who will the contenders be? If you want, you could suggest any villain from a fictional movie/TV show/video game/anime/manga. And if they're familiar with me, I'll try my best to put them in! R&R, no flaming please!**


End file.
